


Tell the Fleet Captain I Love Her

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Imperial Radch Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Another Imperial Radch Week Drabble! Fav Friday! Seivarden and I have the same fav...Seivarden is drunk and full of love.





	Tell the Fleet Captain I Love Her

Seivarden made a sweeping gesture with her arms, the liquor in her glass sloshing slightly. “So. Breq. Fleet Captain Breq. Justice of Toren. She is the most wonderful person in the Radch. Or outside of the Radch… no no both. Breq is the most beautiful person- wonderful- well beautiful too. Have you ever considered Breq’s eyes? Past the frown and all the hurt. She is the softest person.”

“I do not think Breq would like to be called soft,” Ekalu took the bottle away from Seivarden’s reach but took a sip before making a face. “Where did you get this?”

“Medic has a secret stash she makes, shhhh,” Seivarden giggled. “Breq though. She is so smart and brilliant. She jumped off a bridge for me once, you know?”

“I know,” Ekalu sat beside Seivarden, nudging her so she could sit. Seivarden tucked herself under Ekalu’s arm. “What else about Breq do you want to talk about?”

“Her hands,” Seivarden said. “The way they hold a gun… or a cup of tea. I just want to stare and stare… But Ship stops me.”

Ekalu snorted. “Someone has to, dear.”

“But Breq doesn’t know how wonderful she is!” Seivarden pouts. “So, I have to tell her. You can tell her too?”

“Of course,” Ekalu pressed a kissed to Seivarden’s forehead. “Now, don’t you think it is time to sleep?”

“Should I tell Breq right now?” Seivarden asked, before shouting. “Ship! Tell Breq I love her and that she is wonderful!”

“Yes lieutenant,” Ship sounded fond. “I will let her know.” There was a pause. “The Fleet Captain gives the order for you to go to bed. She will bring you tea when you wake up.”

“She loves me too,” Seivarden mumbles, letting Ekalu take the cup before laying down to sleep.


End file.
